


Sleepover Protocol

by ThePeetaBread



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeetaBread/pseuds/ThePeetaBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer, Aria and Hanna find out about Emily and Alison's relationship. Set after 5x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I will be forever grateful if you leave a comment :)

 

The first sleepover since the explosion at the Cavanaugh’s comes just two days later; they’re at Hanna’s mulling over messages from A when Alison’s hand rests just a second too long on Emily’s lower back and Hanna calls them out, causing Spencer and Aria’s heads to snap towards her abruptly, their faces a mixture of shock, suspicion and dismay.

Emily wonders unhappily how Hanna manages to have a better gaydar than she does.

She _knows_ what they all want to say to her, and Ali seems to know too because before Hanna can start on her weathered, _you hurt her, I’ll hurt you_ speech, words and confessions of love and lust and confusion are tumbling from Ali’s lips, and when she stops, Spencer, Aria and Hanna are just _staring_ at her in bewilderment.

It effectively stills the flow of conversation and when Aria makes the suggestion they all go to bed, Emily jumps at the chance, relieved to take some of the focus off her and Ali.

They all halt when they get to Hanna’s bedroom because Hanna’s bed will fit three and the single bed opposite it will fit one but there are five of them now, and no one’s entirely sure on the protocol.

Spencer looks like she wants to say something (most likely that she refuses to sleep on the floor) but Ali gets there first, entwining her fingers with Emily and shrugging gently, “Em and I can take the single, right Em?”

They all stare at her and Emily nods quickly, face burning at Alison’s callousness; three apprehensive faces glance warily between her and Ali.

“Great,” Ali says and tugs Emily forward, “Night, guys”

They stare as Ali climbs into bed and Emily’s beginning to feel like she’s on exhibit and so she fiddles around with her bag until Spencer and Hanna have finished arguing over who has to sleep in the middle and Hanna’s switching off her lamp.

Emily slips into bed, feeling Ali arms welcome her gently. Emily settles in, head tucked into Ali’s shoulder and closes her eyes, content with the sound of Ali’s heartbeat and trying _not_ to think about what she _knows_ the three girls opposite her are thinking about.

There’s silence for about thirty seconds before Hanna sits up abruptly, looking horrified, “Wait, you guys aren’t going to _do it_ while we’re in the room, are you?”

“ _Hanna!_ ” Spencer groans and Emily rolls her eyes. Through the darkness she spots Aria launch a pillow at Hanna’s head.

“Go to sleep Hanna,” Ali commands amusedly. Hanna shuffles back into bed scowling, shooting a suspicious glare over to Ali and Emily’s entwined bodies.

There’s a few beats of silence before Alison adds quickly, “We’ll try to keep it down,”

Spencer, Hanna and Aria all groan in unison and suddenly a three sets of pillows are being tossed their way. Emily blushes as Ali laughs heartily against her side, protests of the girls making themselves well known.

(They pay for Ali’s joke in the morning when Hanna insists they strip the bed and wash the sheets but the broad smile Ali wears for the rest of the day makes it more than worth it)


End file.
